


The National Competition of Twink Slaying

by ButtfuckMcGee



Category: Akame ga Kill!, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Naruto, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tokyo Ghoul, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Gay, Hell, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Neon Genesis Evangelion - Freeform, Offensive, Please Send Help, Twinks, Underage - Freeform, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, nge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtfuckMcGee/pseuds/ButtfuckMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a world in which several hot twinks meet up. who will reign supreme in the National Competition of Twink Slaying? Will it be Supreme Anal Cockmaster Yami, or will it be his arch nemesis, Seto "Mokuba Slayer" Kaiba (ft. Mokuba)? However, supreme twink Aoba Seragaki, reigning champ from the past, comes to spice up the competition with his pet dog Ren. With Toue announcing and Shinji's dad administrating (also telling him to get in the fucking robot), what could go wrong?</p><p>ft. Keanu Reeves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivals

Behold, a grand competition of twinks!

 

The sign read in bold letters just that. Carefully inspecting said sign was Yami Yugi himself, shuffling a deck of cards as he read. He was intrigued by the sign. He'd always wanted to wrestle with hot, sexy, petite twinks, especially in oil. "I wonder if Seto Kaiba is entering," Yami muttered to himself. "He is, after all, quite proud of his perfectly shaved body." He stroked his chin in thought, considering entering and showing everyone his power. His power as his new title, Supreme Anal Cockmaster. He decided on it and entered his name into the roster. 

 

However, upon leaving the administration building, he ran into his nemesis. "It's you," said Seto. "I can't believe you're entering yourself in the twinkiest competition, knowing that I'll win." Yami smirked. "You don't quite know this, but I've got a secret technique for this competition. And you're going down, Seto "Mokuba Slayer" Kaiba." As he said the word 'Mokuba', the small child came out from behind Seto. "Mokuba." Seto said firmly. "I command you to stay hidden when you're not being ravaged by my cock." Without a word, Mokuba hid behind him, within his massive, physics-defying coat.

 

Yami had been training hard to become the master of all twinks. His signature techniquie-Mind Crush, a soul-shattering power that left other twinks begging for mercy before they finally went into a coma. While they were trying to piece together their literally broken heart, Supreme Anal Cockmaster Yami would ravage the helpless twink's ass while he oiled up. However, it would be hard to use this technique against a foe such as Seto Kaiba, as he was not alone. He had Mokuba hide in his massive flowing jacket until he called upon him. He would then mercilessly destroy Mokuba's ass as well while he used him to knock his foe out. Mind Crush was only good for one person so even if he did put down Kaiba, he still had to deal with Mokuba. 

 

So he had to train hard and practice a completely new technique. Yami had an idea: what if he oiled up so much that Kaiba literally couldn't touch him? He answered his question: requiring several bottles of oil, Yami could cover himself in a layer of oil so thick that it protected him from his Kaiba dummy. He only needed it for Kaiba, so he stocked up on oil. He had to train hard, so he spent a lot of time in his dark, piss-smelling room downstairs punching a Kaiba punching bag in his free time. Kaiba would never see it...cumming.


	2. Turning Mokuba into a Twinkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was on that day that Mokuba truly realized what fear meant.

The competition was in three weeks.

 

Kaiba had been training very, very... **hard**. However, his precious Mokuba was not as ready for this tournament as he was. He had Mokuba train on his own time, however Mokuba only felt inclined to go on Tumblr (his url is xxshota-kaibaxx.tumblr.com). Seto was not pleased. He found that Mokuba was not properly prepared for this tournament and thus would give him a disadvantage. Seto then had a stunning plan: force Mokuba into rigorous training. Mokuba would only listen to Seto afterward. He would start by giving Mokuba a false sense of security with some consensual loving, then bring upon his routine all of a sudden.

 

"Oh Mokuba," Seto called. Mokuba could not resist running to Seto's voice. "You called, brother?" He squeaked. Seto laughed. "I thought maybe tonight we could have some consensual butt loving." He said, giving Mokuba the sexy eyes. Mokuba couldn't resist the urge for consent. "YEs big brother!" He shouted with joy. Kaiba laughed again, leading him to the bedroom. He then laid him on the bed, staring down his naked, shota body. "I'm ready big brother," Mokuba squealed. Seto was lubed up and ready for butt love. He inserted himself into Mokuba slowly. Mokuba nearly screamed, as he had not taken Seto "Mokuba Slayer" Kaiba (ft. Mokuba)'s massive shaft in several days. He was overcome with pleasure. Seto started to go a little faster, Mokuba enjoying every second. 

 

Little did he know, Kaiba only had the intent of consensual sex while the lube was still active. Once it started to get a little dry and friction increased in Mokuba's tender ass, Seto decided it was time to start the new routine. "So, Mokuba..." Kaiba moaned. "Are you...ready?"

 

"Oh, big brother," Mokuba cried. "I'm so ready for your love!" Kaiba laughed maniacally as he quickly started pumping in and out of Mokuba rapidly. "BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba shouted as Seto ravaged his unlubed anus. "It's time for your...punishment. You haven't been practicing much, you've just been spending your time on the Tumblr. It's time you truly learn what fear is." Mokuba was bleeding. He was nearly screaming still from the pain. He never felt like this before, having his hole crushed by a massive Kaiba cock. Seto was well known for his status as the longest lasting twink, so he could pound Mokuba into oblivion for hours.

 

He could barely even handle staying conscious at this point. The pain was so intense that he could feel his insides bleed every ounce of blood. He was starting to lose his eyesight as Seto started to groan. "I'm..." he groaned very loudly. "I'm cumming!" He said as he started to fill up Mokuba with his love. His juicy, rich, creamy sauce poured into Mokuba's bowels as he passed out. He wasn't ready for what was coming to him. 

 

When he woke up he could feel the extra large butt plug clogging his anus. All he saw was Seto's face and nothing else. "Big...br--other..." Mokuba stuttered, almost unable to speak from Kaiba's rigorous training. "Wh--Why...?" Seto felt no remorse. All he saw in Mokuba's eyes was fear and a fuck toy. He knew how to use him, he knew how to manipulate him, and he knew that he was the edge he would need. Mokuba felt like a twinkie. He was a twink, but on top of that he was also clogged full of thick cream. His throat was also sore, likely from a rough deepthroating from Seto's cock. He couldn't feel his ass and he was covered in cum. He couldn't handle the situation.

 

Mokuba had been broken. Seto was ready to enter.


	3. A Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new foe approaches.

Supreme Anal Cockmaster Yami had been training with his grandfather over the last few weeks. A little known secret is that Solomon is secretly himself a twink. He was often Yami's sparring partner in training sessions and had very vast knowledge of Twink Oil Wrestling. Though he was too old and no longer competed, he was the reigning champion for 6 years in a row, then another 2 after he lost a rigged match against Gendo Ikari. He was well-versed in the field but didn't have the proper physical shape to compete.

 

Yami also had been studying up in books. He had been reading the Twink Bible for the last three years, and knew every section by memory. However, Yami would need to size up his opponents. He needed to scope out the hot spots for twinks like him, so he went to various locations. The first one being the aisle in the grocery store with protein shakes, as well as the aisle with razors. He knew twinks would show up somewhere like this, but none were to be found. He checked the nearest gay bar, and there he found a new opponent he'd never seen before.

 

He came across a spiky-haired twink dressed in entirely orange. He had whiskers on his face and he look like the worst designed character from anything Yami had ever seen. He was the perfect man to end up testing out his new move upon. He could draw a conclusion that his ass seemed ripe for the picking, so he approached him. Immediately, he shouted "BELIEVE IT" and started running towards him, arms outstretched behind him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU, YAMI"

 

Yami felt disgusted that this dirty, shit-faced twink was touching him, so he jerked away from him. "You disgust me," he muttered. The boy, who had said he was Naruto on the way to him, looked sad. "I JUST WANTED AN AUTOGRAPH" He whispered. 

 

Yami turned away. "Why should I let some orange-wearing, spiky-haired  _shithead_ have my autograph?" He spat, leaving without another word. He could hear Naruto sobbing loudly on his way out. The boy looked so frail that Yami went home and practiced his technique to destroy him with later. 

 

 


	4. A Broken Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami runs into Seto again, with his newly trained Mokuba.

Upon looking last night, Yami noticed that xxshota-kaibaxx.tumblr.com had been shut down.

 

He decided to go out to Duke Devlin's game store, as he knew that was one of Mokuba's favorite places (other than inside Seto's jacket). Upon entering, he saw Duke sitting against a wall next to Tristan. They were probably discussing Dungeon Dice Monsters because after the anime Tristan became DDM trash. He was so good at it. However, he also saw Seto Kaiba there.

 

"Oh, hello... _Yugi_." Kaiba spat. "I can't wait to completely crush you in this tournament." Kaiba had a cold, leering lament to his voice. Something was off. Though he was sitting down, Mokuba was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Where is Mokuba?" Yami asked. "You're sitting down. He can't possibly be in your coat still."  Kaiba started to snicker, developing into a maniacal laugh. He stared into Yami's eyes and spread his legs. Inside was Mokuba. He was sitting on him. His eyes looked cold and lifeless; broken, even. 

 

"Mokuba's had a...let's just say...a  _change of heart_. He no longer leaves my coat unless he is ordered to. By me." Kaiba said coldly. "Isn't that right,  _Mokuba?_ " Upon command, Mokuba exited from underneath Seto. "Yes. Big brother." He spoke monotonously. "Mokuba no longer exists. He is now Mokuba Broken." Yami was shocked. He didn't think that Seto could abuse his little brother any more than he already had. But now he'd been proven wrong. Mokuba Broken was a frail, destroyed shell of what was once Mokuba. He no longer had a soul.

 

Kaiba stood up, Mokuba clinging to his coat still. "You're going to lose, Yugi." He muttered as he left without another word. Yami felt...disturbed. Something about that just wasn't right; it was inhumane. It looked like Duke Devlin and Tristan felt a similar way, as they didn't have the look on their faces that they normally would. 

 

"What the absolute  _hell_ was that?" Yami shouted. For a second Duke and Tristan didn't know how to respond. Tristan probably couldn't speak for himself, so Duke spoke up with "We're not really sure." He had a serious tone that Yami scarcely heard. "But we think that he somehow broke Mokuba through sexual assault." Yami thought to himself,  _can't we report him to the police for this? We could get him arrested and save Mokuba._ But then Yami had a fiendish plan. He'd do that  _after_ the tournament so he could kick Kaiba's shit in and then have him arrested. Or he could kill him in the process. 

 

"Well, he's got a new edge in this tournament now." Yami uttered. "And I'm gonna have to perfect my techniques to defeat both him and Mokuba." Tristan seemed to get his act together upon hearing that, because his eyes widened with surprise. "You mean you're going to have to defeat Mokuba too?" He quivered. Yami responded somberly with "Sadly, I will have to oil wrestle with Mokuba as well. I'll go easy on him, as he's fragile to begin with. But I will not hold back on Seto."

 

"Well, remember," Duke started. "We'll be there. We're rooting for you, Yami."

 

Yami turned and left the game shop. He needed time to think and time to practice. However, upon trying to practice, the thought of Mokuba Broken threw off his game and he was having trouble against Solomon. Seto felt no empathy, however Yami did. And it was causing trouble, still weeks before the tournament begins.


	5. A New Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blue-haired friend, who may soon become a nemesis, teaches Yami a new, dark, secret technique.

Yami's training reflected his conscience. Solomon noticed he was performing well below his standard level, and subsequently wasn't getting anywhere with his training. Yami needed to focus and the thought of Mokuba Broken wasn't letting him. He needed something to get his thoughts off of the boy. He needed something fresh; he needed a break from training. Solomon decided it was necessary and eventually forced Yami out of the house to go refresh his soul.

 

Yami, now kicked out of the house, decided he needed a drink. He left for his favorite bar (it appears that 4Kids has decided to censor us. He's going out to a juice shop now. fuck.), thinking that might help him get his act together. He went up to the bartender and ordered a cocktail (fucking 4Kids. they're making us censor that to fruit punch. i hate this game). After a couple of drinks, a mysterious, blue-haired male came up to him, taking a seat to the left of him.

 

"I couldn't help but notice you're drinking your problems away," said the boy toy. "Do you want some emotional reassurance?"

 

Yami was kind of confused.  _Who the hell is this, and why is he trying to help?_ Yami decided to respond. "I've got something horrible wracking my thoughts. I need to get it out to focus on my training." Upon hearing this, the boy's eyes lit up.

 

"Are you perhaps talking about training for the National Twink Slaying Competition?" Asked the twink. Yami knew that he was no ordinary boy toy at that point.

 

"Yes, I am," He responded. "Would you happen to be the reigning champion from last year?" As he finished the sentence, he nodded his head. This was, Yami realized, the one and only Aoba Seragaki. He was a moderately sized twink, but posed a much bigger threat than the biggest bara that could lift a boulder. He was notorious, relentless in his matches sparing very few. He would be a very tough competitor. 

 

"Would you like to take this back to your home? I might be able to help you." Aoba offered. Yami agreed to this, and went back home. Solomon was very delighted upon seeing him enter the doorway, as was Aoba. He idolized Solomon for his massive win streak and technique, basing his own off of his old-style techniques. Aoba had one of those techniques to show Yami. 

 

"Say, do you happen to know of a sex position known as the Butter Churner?" Aoba asked. It felt very intimate, having him so close in such a dark room. The basement was only illuminated by a dim light, the orange rays bathing the both of them. Aoba was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his signature jacket. Yami was completely naked, prepared for training.

 

"I've heard of it. I've never performed it, however." Yami responded. Aoba took off the very long duffel bag he was carrying with him. He took out a long, splintery wooden pole. "Well, we're not going to perform the position." He elaborated. "We're going to churn the butter."

 

He also grabbed a semi-melted stick of butter out of a side pocket of his jacket. "We're gonna shove this up the twink's unlubed ass, and we're gonna churn it with this stick. It's got extra splinters and nails for extra punishment." He handed the stick to Yami, gesturing to perform the Butter Churner Technique on the sex doll. Yami first slipped in the butter. The blow up doll had a little difficulty taking it all in one go, but it got in there. Yami then planted his right foot on the twink's ass, and firmly shoved the pointy, jagged stick into the barely lubed anus. He showed no mercy to the doll as splinters and nails ripped out of the stick and into the void of the twink's endless rectum. He then took the whole thing out in one long stroke, and could see the fragments fly. He knew this was the perfect technique. He was ready to train again.


	6. Butt-Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba is underage for non-consensual sex. He's also underage for drinking. Seto combines both for the ultimate anal destruction.

Kaiba had been slowly preparing Mokuba for the tournament. He'd been stretching his shota asshole for the last week, with very, very large butt plugs. Mokuba's rectum seemed unending at this point, with even Seto's eleven-inch cock unable to reach all the way to the back of it. Mokuba was truly broken now. Kaiba decided to take his butt loving to the next level to truly train Mokuba for the harsh elements of oil wrestling.

 

Kaiba had ordered a bottle of premium vodka. He had one plan for it: to empty it all into Mokuba's ass. He was longing to perform some Russian Butt Chugging with the shota boy, and he had no better time than when his mind didn't function correctly. He was ready to abuse him. He'd already done some Frozen Alaskan Pipeline with the boy, and fucking his ice cold rectum was a unique experience. However, it would be fun to fuck his ass full of vodka. He slammed open the door to Mokuba's room. Inside was nearly nothing now, limited to just a rusty old cot and a computer with the screen frozen on the "URL not found" screen of Mokuba's deleted tumblr page. 

 

Kaiba scooped up the boy, now malnourished and weighing very little, from on the floor and moved him to the training bed. He was still curled up in the fetal position, shivering quietly. He no longer spoke. He only obeyed and took cock in his ass. He seldom spoke anymore, which Kaiba was very thankful for; he absolutely loathed the sound of Mokuba's squeaky, pre-pubescent voice. His heart was racing. He couldn't wait to completely violate and destroy Mokuba's ass. He positioned him face down, ass up, and opened up the bottle of vodka. It was ice cold, ready for premium butt chugging. He filled an enema with some vodka and let it slowly drip into Mokuba's bowels.

 

Mokuba already showed that he was under the effects of the alcohol when he started speaking. "Big brother..." he said, somewhat slurring his speech. Kaiba smiled. "Yes, Mokuba Broken?" He asked. Mokuba was quickly getting drunk. He didn't respond to that question, and he was quietly giggling to himself. Kaiba decided he was fully prepared, and used a little more vodka as lube and shoved his cock in his tiny butthole. Mokuba shrieked at the sudden penetration. Kaiba was rough off the bat, relentlessly going in and out making his strokes as long as possible. Mokuba was bleeding again, and he must've been in pain. But he was drunk off his ass, and could barely comprehend the situation. Kaiba eventually decided he was finished with him and came deep in his rectum. 

 

He carried back Mokuba to his room and left him on the ground, cum dripping out of his ass onto the cold, concrete floor. It looked wonderful in the light of the room, having only his deleted tumblr account page open and no other light. Kaiba knew for a fact he couldn't possibly lose to Yami now.


	7. Dominated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Yami have a run-in with each other and decide it's a good time to fight. The result is not so good.

Yami's new technique was coming along very nicely. He could churn the sex doll's butter very effectively, even without any butter. However, it was necessary to use the victim's tight, warm asshole to churn butter and force them to eat it. He was ready to venture out in the world to test it. And who better to test the Butter Churner on then Seto "Mokuba Slayer" Kaiba (ft. Mokuba). He knew he would likely be in the Black Clown game store again, as he liked to brag about his power to Tristan and Duke Devlin. His prediction was correct. Upon walking in, there was Kaiba and Mokuba hiding behind his leg, eyes blank. His pants were covered in blood and cum stains.

 

"Hello,  _Yugi_." Said Kaiba. "I've been expecting you. I'd like to crush you myself. I bet I don't even need Mokuba Broken."

 

Seto sure boasted a massive ego he loved to inflate. Yami wouldn't stand for it. "I'll eviscerate you until your asshole crumbles." Yami could talk bigger than Kaiba and knew with his new technique he didn't stand a chance. Kaiba grinned and took out a large tub of oil from his bag sitting on the ground.

 

"I'm ready when you are." He said, taking off everything but his jacket. "More than ready."

 

Yami removed every article of clothing and lubed up. "I'm ready." He uttered. "Eat shit."

 

"Heil Hitler" Kaiba yelled as he charged forward. Yami knew his tricks, and predicted him to throw Mokuba at him. He swiftly slid to the left and let Mokuba crash into the ground as Kaiba skidded into Yami's general direction. He took out the churn from his bag as he was running, gripping it by it's rough, leather handle and brandishing it to hold Kaiba back. 

 

"I see the Emperor has some new clothes." Kaiba spoke, smirking. He backed up slowly and picked up Mokuba. "But you know that I'm not going down  _that_ easily." He held Mokuba up by the leg as he transformed into a very large lance. "This... _Mokuba Lance...is going straight into each and every orifice._ " He lunged forward and struck, barely missing Yami. He knew that the only hope to avoiding this was to use the oil to his advantage.

 

He lunged off a wall, bouncing off another behind Kaiba. He reacted and spun around, attempting to jab with the Mokuba Lance. He missed, however, as Yami struck downward with his churn. It hit Kaiba in the shoulder and knocked him to the ground. "I've got you just where I want you." Yami said as Kaiba tried to flip over and get up. However, Yami held down Kaiba by focusing his weight on his upper body. Tristan and Duke Devlin were cheering. Yami was ready to perform his new move. He readied his churn, and opened up Kaiba's asshole a little. Without holding back...

 

...he shoved it in. 


	8. The Second Competitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, now churning Kaiba's butter, thinks he has this in the bag. But Kaiba's ace in the hole might have something else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to get this out, my slot of time that I usually gave to writing this hellhole of a fanfiction was gone for a long time. But now I'm back. Get ready to churn some butter.

Kaiba let out a bloodcurling scream as he realized his butter was about to be churned.

 

Yami had Kaiba exactly where he wanted him, and he wasn't about to let his hubris get ahead of him. It was time to test out Aoba's technique on that which deserved a butter churning most. So Yami began pumping the churn in and out, really getting the butter mixed in with the blood. Kaiba was making various distressed sounds and attempting to make death threats, albeit cut short by screams. Yami was just about ready to start churning for real when suddenly something came hurdling from the corner of his eye.

 

It was Mokuba Broken. He had been lying on the ground from when Kaiba dropped him, and now he was running straight towards Yami. Yami jumped back from Kaiba, just barely avoiding Mokuba's mad leap. Kaiba was freed and allowed the churn to slide out, and was saved a whole new world of hurt. "You...monster..." He sputtered, limping out of sheer pain. "You thought something so cruel...would...work? Ha! Whatever you...just attempted...won't work on two people!"

 

Yami stood aside, short of breath, wondering how he could win the matchup once the actual tournament came along. Kaiba picked up Mokuba Broken and stowed him under his coat, turning around to the door. "I'm gonna go see a doctor about these hemorrhages, if you won't mind postponing this duel, Yugi." Yami, however, wasn't upset about it, but rather dumbfounded.  _How am I going to even get a hold of Kaiba to churn his butter when Mokuba Broken is there too?_ He thought to himself. If he went solely for Kaiba, Mokuba would strike no matter what the outcome was. He couldn't take care of Mokuba first, because Kaiba would be protecting him. This predicament would require some intensive thinking.

 

Yami pulled his clothes back on as Tristan and Duke came over. Tristan put his arm around Yami's shoulder, reassuring, "Don't worry about it, Yami. We've got your back, and if you ever need help with some strategies, Duke here can help you out." Yami let out a deep breath, finally able to relax. While short, this duel with Kaiba was more intense than any children's card game he'd played against him. He returned home shortly after talking to Tristan and Duke and called up Aoba. He needed some sort of reassurance, some strategy or idea that would let him win this matchup.

 

"I'm sorry, Yami, but you're royally fucked," Spoke Aoba over the phone, "that technique is designed for one person and you're gonna have to figure something out for Mokuba." When it came down to it, Yami had a last resort planned no matter what, but that wouldn't solve his problem. If he fought Kaiba wielding Mokuba in blade form with the churn, he might be able to knock Kaiba unconscious and then take care of Mokuba Broken, but that strategy was unreliable. Then, he looked down to his Millennium Puzzle, and had an epiphany. As long as he believed in the heart of the cards, he could do anything, right? 

 

So Yami started crafting the perfect deck.


	9. The Dark Magician, or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect deck only needs one card, maybe two--an ally which can be used to distract Mokuba.

Yami didn't need to craft a perfect deck; but he did need to rig it in order for it to work.

 

The Butter Churn was a technique that was indispensable, but it didn't fit every situation. Turning to the heart of the cards, Yami modified his deck for use in the competition. It was only a week away, and things were getting  _tight_ when it came to management and practice. This deck he'd crafted had way more monsters in it than before, specifically the kind that have long rods and pointy bits. He'd also taken the liberty of including Exodia and the God Cards, as those would be valuable as well. The deck was about ready, except for one thing: the tournament didn't have a duel ring. Without a battleground, Yami was going to have to make one himself by challenging Kaiba to a duel.

 

Though Kaiba was easy to provoke, that was not the easiest task without revealing his master plan. Ultimately, he could battle Kaiba in a friendly game of Duel Monsters and leave his Mind Crush as a last resort, but indirectly challenging Kaiba to a duel was the best way to go about this. He contacted Aoba about it, which turned out to be a mistake--Aoba had no idea what the fuck Duel Monsters was.

 

It was at this point where he found his answer. Walking down the streets of his own home town he ran into a boy who looked his age. From his skinny legs up to his bitch-like face, he knew this boy was a twink. "Hey, you!" Yami shouted at him as he shrieked and fumbled around. "Do you happen to know about the National Competition?"

 

"Uh...u-uhh, yeah?" The boy mumbled, scared shitless.

 

"Are you competing?" Yami quickly asked.

 

"N...no...I'm not allowed to compete." He quibbled. "I'm only fourteen, and I'm disqualified for other reasons." He stood there awkwardly with Yami for a few seconds before stammering, "I--I'm Shinji. I'm the son of the man administrating the tournament." This statement answered all the confusing questions Yami was about to ask the boy.

 

"Are you...still affiliated with it at all?" Yami asked, to which Shinji responded, "Yeah...I'm the cheerleader."

 

"Boy, I'm gonna have to find you when I'm there," Yami exclaimed. "Since I'm gonna win, and it's all gonna be up to you." Upon hearing this, Shinji freaked out. "I--I-I'm not a-allowed to help c-competitors, though!" Upon hearing this, Yami started to walk away, and after a few steps turned his head back towards Shinji. "You don't have to."

 

After heading out to the gay bar and getting a drink or two, Yami returned home and kept rifling through his deck. He couldn't stop thinking about ways he could possibly get Kaiba to duel him, and spent some time practicing the Butter Churn. Nothing was working, and he kept looping back around to the thought of using Dark Magician. He was the most reliable card that Yami had known from his deck, and that staff was long and pointy. He was the perfect candidate to use against Kaiba.

 

How Yami was going to fool Kaiba into dueling him was beyond him, until he thought of a single word: blackmail.


	10. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need a deck of cards or intellect to steal something; you only need someone you absolutely despise and consider dispensable.

Yami sought out for Naruto in the gay bar for two days until he found him. Supposedly, he hadn't come along since Yami crushed his hopes and dreams of getting an autograph, but that's about all Yami heard from him before he duct taped his mouth shut. Muffled shouts are better than normal ones for your sanity, especially while you explain how you're going to use Naruto as your bait.

 

The plan was simple: break into Kaiba's house through an unlocked window, steal all the copies of Blue Eyes cards that he owned, and use them against him in the tournament. However, throughout the whole time, his mouth would be duct taped shut in order to shut him up. Yami promised a copy of Bible Black, a small amount of food for the boy, and releasing the restraint he had if Naruto carried out the blackmail. Naruto agreed, but settled on a compromise--that Yami include an autograph. With that, it was a done deal.

 

The competition was in five days, meaning the operation would have to be speedy. So without much planning, the idea was to send in Naruto and consider him disposable. That night, both went out to Kaiba's house and found an entry point, which launched the mission. Naruto was in, mouth duct-taped, and ready to roll. He managed to find the room that Mokuba was asleep in, which couldn't hold it. However, Naruto couldn't help but explore it. Asleep in the corner was Mokuba, whose cot was broken and only had the torn fabric on the concrete floor to sleep on. The room still had the Mac with that blank, "Page not Found" screen, and nothing else. Naruto decided to leave the room, but could hear Mokuba groaning. He looked back to see what had happened, to see if everything was okay.

 

Mokuba was standing, looking straight at him.

 

"Initiate..." He muttered. "Initiate..." Naruto looked at the boy, frozen by panic. Looking down the hall, he saw a door bust open. Out flew Kaiba himself, in nothing but boxers and his signature trenchcoat. Mokuba was still repeating the phrase while Kaiba sprinted down the hall. Naruto attempted to run, but couldn't run fast enough and was tackled by Kaiba and knocked unconscious.

 

When he woke up, he was tied to a bed, spread-eagle. He was also entirely naked, and had Kaiba hovering over him. "Well, you mongrel," He started, "it's about time you learn to stop being so nosy." Upon finishing his statement, Kaiba snapped his fingers, which called Mokuba out from under him. He got up on the bed near Naruto's head, and poised himself over it. "So I'm going to have Mokuba teach you that nobody likes a snitch." Snapping his fingers again, Mokuba lowered his ass onto Naruto's face, his anus pressing against the tip of his nose. Naruto screamed through the duct tape, but nothing but muffled moans went through. Through this trauma, he could hear a bottle of lube being opened. He started to squirm in his ropes as Kaiba started to press his fingers against his anus. 

 

Quickly after, Kaiba inserted his girthy cock and started with rough love. Naruto couldn't stand to bear it--not the anal, that was fine; he couldn't stand the fact that his nose was currently in a small child's anus. He started to break free from the ropes, which neither Kaiba nor Mokuba noticed. As Kaiba was about to climax, Naruto broke his hands free and slammed Mokuba with a solid left hook off his face. Kaiba was confused, and Naruto took the time to use ninja arts (read: black magic) to escape the rest of the bondage. He started to run down the hall, while Kaiba grabbed Mokuba by the ankle and chased after him. He couldn't keep up with Naruto now, and he managed to escape. However, remembering his mission, he scaled the house back into Kaiba's room, rummaged through his deck on the bedside table, and found a Blue-Eyes card. With that, he tossed the deck on the bed and jumped out the window into a tree and off into the world, still bare naked. 

 

Kaiba reached the outside as Naruto had managed to escape through the trees. He screamed as he threw Mokuba onto the ground. "I am going to  _fucking demolish you_ , you inhuman piece of shit! You better go back into Donald Trump's rectum where you  _came from_!" Kaiba screamed at the boy on the ground. He then took him inside for punishment.

 

Naruto had completed his mission, and brought back Kaiba's prized card to Yami. Now that he had it, he gave Naruto some old, ragged clothes and released him back into freedom, autograph and all. He could finally strategize against Kaiba.


	11. The Devlin's Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anti-hero emerges.

Four days remain until the tournament. Kaiba was down one very powerful card, and needed to seek answers. Not knowing how narcissistic he was, and how much people actually  _hated_ him, he went to Duke Devlin's game shop. He knew that anyone with knowledge of card games (or dice games, for that matter) would be useful in what might've happened. When he entered the shop, it was the situation he expected: Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor sitting together. He needed answers at any means necessary.

 

"Alright,  _losers,_ " Kaiba asked, sternly. "Who here has seen a little bitch with spiky blond hair?" Duke and Tristan looked at each other in disbelief, and both responded with something along the lines of, "I have no idea who the fuck you're talking about." This made Kaiba angry. "I said,  _who here has seen a little bitch with spiky blond hair?_ "

 

Duke stood up, responding with, "I told you, Kaiba, we haven't seen anyone like that. The closest person we know is Yugi." Kaiba pulled out Mokuba from under his jacket and turned him into his Lance Forme, directing him towards Duke's face.

 

"Don't mention that troglodyte in my presence." Kaiba uttered. "To me he doesn't exist. Now where is that boy." Tristan, now standing as well, chimed in with, "Oh shit, what up?" This only got him punched in the stomach, causing him to keel over in pain.

 

Duke had to do something about Kaiba here; he couldn't just make him leave or else he'd probably get a sharp lance shoved up his ass. Literally. He did the only thing he really could at that moment: "I challenge you to a duel of Dungeon Dice Monsters. If you win, I'll tell you where the boy is. If I win, you have to leave and never show your face here again." Kaiba lowered his lance, deep in thought for a moment. "Deal," He replied. "But our terms only last until the end of the Competition."

 

Agreeing to this compromise, Duke set up the DDM field. As an expert in Dungeon Dice Monsters, he had no idea why Kaiba even accepted his duel, other than for the reason of accepting almost any duel when there were no dire consequences to losing. He knew that Kaiba stood nearly no chance and was nothing but an egotistical bastard.

 

From the start of the duel, Kaiba was losing. He didn't even know how to really play Dungeon Dice Monsters, and constantly had to ask Mokuba for help (which usually resulted in no useful response). Duke's dice were powerful in comparison to the basic dice that Kaiba carried around, and could crush him easily. Being a sore loser, Kaiba threw his dice against the wall and pulled out Mokuba again. "Play one more die and you're going to be in a new world of hurt."

 

Duke had nothing to lose. He played another die, which happened to be a black die: a special die. This one was designed to make sore losers salty, and allowed him to summon enough monsters to make him win the game in that one last move. Kaiba jumped across the playing field and attempted to slam himself into Duke. Knowing that Kaiba would inevitably do something dumb like that, he moved out of the way in time for Kaiba to collide with the ground instead. "You fuckhead!" He shouted. "I'll fucking kill you!" He was breathing incredibly heavy, and wasn't able to make rational decisions in this state anymore. He managed to catch up to Duke Devlin and held him down in restraint in front of the exit.

 

The exit was ajar, and a boy was standing in the doorway. "Excuse me, sir?" He asked in his high-pitched voice. "You know that assault outside of the Competition is illegal assault, right?" Kaiba, still enraged, took a minute to look up. 

 

It was Shinji. Behind him was Gendo, the Administrator of the Competition.

 

Kaiba's expression immediately dropped in disbelief. In shock, he held Duke Devlin down still, even in front of Gendo. "Seto Kaiba." He boomed. "Release that innocent man this instant." Slowly, he complied. "That man is not signed up in the Competition, and any further aggression will result in disqualification from the Competition due to ill conduct."

 

Kaiba put Mokuba away and moved towards the exit. "By the way," Shinji exclaimed, "I'm not sure how the audience is going to enjoy what you've done to your brother." Kaiba punched out the glass in the door and ran off. Duke managed to get himself back on his feet, thanking the Administrator for his help.

 

"We here at the Administrative Staff won't tolerate misconduct or rule-breaking." Gendo replied. "He's also held responsible for paying for that window now. It'll be replaced as soon as possible. Now, if you'll excuse me, we must get back to headquarters and finalize the brackets." The two left, with Shinji waving goodbye back to Duke. 

 

"We're still going to the Competition to watch Yugi, right?" Tristan asked. Duke turned around, still holding his dice in his hand. "Of course we are." He answered.


	12. Thanks A Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami receives a generous sponsor.

The  _climax_ was approaching. 

 

The tournament was in two days, and Yami was training harder than ever. He kept the Blue Eyes he'd gotten Naruto to steal locked in a container in his basement, near the dummy he practiced churning--it gave him motivation to keep practicing. Resting up his body for the upcoming matches he'd have to compete in, he ran out to get some supplies that he could use. His fridge contained several sticks of butter, and he had a few containers of oil-based lubricant, but he needed some more products and also his official uniform for use in the tournament.

 

He first went to the hardware store, buying a couple extra wooden poles and several packages of nails and Gorilla Glue, and afterward to the official Competition Center, where he picked up his fitted uniform. It was a grey, low-cut jacket which read his last name and number: "Yami 47". The uniform also had a pair of black booty shorts made of stretchy latex. It also came with an optional cup, which competitors could use to protect their precious genitalia. 

 

When he walked out of the office, his attention was grabbed by a man standing behind him, looming over. He heard that fancy voice, that shrill... _"Yugi-boy."_ It was none other than Maximillion Pegasus, red suit and all. Knowing he'd defeated Pegasus before, Yami wasn't threatened, but still was surprised. "Jesus Christ, you scared me." He exclaimed. "What do you want, Pegasus?"

 

Pegasus chuckled. "Oh, I just couldn't help but notice...you're competing this year," He started off. "As well as that Kaiba boy. I figured I'd chip in a little bit to this whole competition myself--even though sex has never been my thing. So, since you've defeated me in a grand duel before, I figure that I should repay you for putting you through that."

 

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Pegasus simply just chuckled again. "I'd like to be your sponsor."

 

Yami was very confused, as he had no idea you could even  _be sponsored_ in such a thing. "What does that entail?" He asked willingly.

 

"Well, I'll offer to pay for some expenses, grant you some luxuries in the tournament, and in exchange, you represent my name." He explained. "Very simple, really." Yami thought for a second on whether or not he wanted Pegasus to sponsor him, and ultimately agreed. Now in contact with him, he realized that Pegasus reached out to him and not Kaiba, meaning he had another advantage. He'd be very useful for the tournament, and he held no vendetta against him--unlike that which Kaiba would soon hold. 

 

Only two days left until he'd get to show the world that he was supreme over Kaiba.


	13. The Opening Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba has some choice words for Yami.

Day one of the tournament had finally arrived.

All competitors had gathered that day at the Ikari Colosseum for the opening ceremony before the first round of preliminary matches commenced. The tournament was set in a normal tournament-style bracket, which left 64 competitors at the start, but only one competitor leaving as the victor. Yami's number was 49, which meant that if he was lucky he wouldn't have to compete against Aoba--who was 46. Kaiba's number was 4, entering as a pair with Mokuba, and Naruto (who somehow managed to slip into the bracket) was 64. 

Yami wanted to avoid Kaiba for the Opening Ceremony, as he didn’t want to deal with him. He knew that Kaiba would want blood, so he would move out of his sight whenever he saw him around. However, that was inevitable when the 64 combatants were gathered in the dugout. It was bizarre making conversation, as some of these people could die in this tournament. 

Yami saw the announcer’s podium, where a man with long, shaggy hair, a monacle, and a very fancy getup stood. He did not recognize this man. Aoba, however, came over and asked him, “Hey, do you know who that is?” Yami shook his head. “That man is Tatsuo Toue. He’s a royal asshole from what I knew of him back in Platinum Jail.” Aoba answered, “He’s probably going to make fun of you if you lose, but he’s never going to show any emotion. He’s the most calm man I know.” 

“I’ll be sure to tune him out, then.” Yami responded. Aoba gave him a pat on the back. “That’s the spirit,” He exclaimed. “Now, show them who’s boss.” Yami really, really hoped that he didn’t have to go up against Aoba in the bracket. He knew he was a force to be reckoned with--not because of his strength, because he was not strong. He was a well-known bottom, especially among his numerous partners. What was dangerous about him was his endurance and his capability to take anything thrown at him.

This was a man who’s had lion paws and a snake shoved up his asshole.

After Aoba left Yami’s side, however, Kaiba was sure to get his attention. “Hey, Yugi,” He sneered in his douchey tone of voice. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” 

Yami sighed. “What do you want, Seto?” He asked, exasperated by this man. “I want to know if you know what happened to my Blue Eyes. I see that spiky-haired boy who stole it, and he said he doesn’t have it.”

Yami had practiced his poker face for this exact situation. “No, I have no idea what happened.” He responded, “I hate that boy as much as you do, and if he stole it, I don’t know where it went.”

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it.” Kaiba responded. “Now, tell me the truth, Pharaoh, and stop lying through your teeth.”

Yami stood up straighter. “I told you, Seto,” He responded. “I’m telling the truth. I don’t know where your Blue Eyes card went. This isn’t a Duel Monsters tournament. Worry about it some other time.”

Kaiba’s fists clenched. “No…” He started, “You have to be lying. There’s no concievable way you aren’t behind this.”

Aoba came along, trying to defuse the situation. “Hey, calm down. Yami says he didn’t steal it.” However, Kaiba pushed him to the ground.

“Stay out of this, you blue-haired prick.” He muttered. “This is between Yami and I.”

“So it’s a fight you want, huh?” Asked Yami. “Well, I think we know who’d win this fight.” He took out his Butter Churn from his duffel bag as Kaiba summoned Mokuba from under his coat. Before anything could happen, Shinji ran through the door.

“S-sir?” He asked, slightly nervous. “You can’t be doing that.”

“Hm?” Kaiba mumbled, garnering his attention towards the boy. “What was that?”

“You can’t be fighting other contestants unless it’s an official tournament match. You can spar with non-contestants, but you aren’t allowed to lay a finger on other contestants.”

Kaiba put down his hands and Mokuba ran back into his jacket. “Fine.” He muttered, sitting down. Shinji then nodded his head and left the room. As he went through the door, he said, “The opening ceremony will start soon, so get in uniform, please.”

The opening ceremony consisted of opening fanfare and a speech from both Tatsuo Toue and Gendo Ikari. Tatsuo Toue simply spoke a short speech, introducing himself as the tournament’s announcer. Gendo Ikari, however, had a slightly longer speech, talking about how the tournament was organized and how everything would go down. He also introduced Shinji, who would be the leading cheerleader for the tournament.

From there, the brackets were posted and the tournament went under its first stage.


	14. Bracket One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bracket is the edgiest.

The first bracket within the tournament had been posted, and Yami was up against neither Kaiba or Aoba. Not even against Naruto, either. He was against somebody named Tatsumi. He had  _ no idea  _ who this was, but from what he saw of him, he looked like Jaden.

 

That is not a good thing.

 

Yami hated Jaden Yuki with all of his being, and as a result saw nothing more in this boy than that. He honestly looked to be more equipped for a gladiator fight than for wrestling. He carried a sword (which was edgier than him), and didn’t even have equipment outside of that. This should be easy for him.

 

When both of them entered the ring, Tatsumi was grinning, and Yami looked stern. “Here we are, everyone. Round 5 of the Preliminary Bracket will begin shortly. In the left corner, here, we have challenger #49, Yami Moto, and in the right corner, here, we have challenger #8, Tatsumi...with no last name. Strange. Anyhow, let’s get into it, shall we?” Boomed the voice of Toue from above.

 

Yami set down his duffel bag and took out the Butter Churn. It was equipped with fresh nails and he even had applied a little bit of superglue to it. Tatsumi simply had his sword. Both stood, ready to launch themselves at each other. “Fight!” Shouted Toue, initiating the fight. Yami stood his ground, approaching cautiously, while Tatsumi straight up leaped towards Yami. He became equipped with some sort of armor out of literally nowhere, and it made him look incredibly powerful and edgy.

 

“Mind Crush.” Yami muttered.

 

The Jaden-like boy fell straight into the ground, his armor collapsing--showing the blank expression that was now on his face. “Impressive! Yami simply just downed him with nothing but words.” Toue chimed. Yami then pulled down the boy’s booty shorts, firmly shoving in the butter churn as Tatsumi screamed. “Ooh, that’s gotta hurt.” Toue continued to commentate, “Yami’s just adapted the style of the previous champion, and he’s ready to churn that boy’s butter!”

 

He began to mix up the butter that was in Tatsumi’s asshole, the nails now more edgy than him. It became a bloody mess in there, and Tatsumi quickly raised his white flag. “Incredible! Yami just won that match in less than two minutes, moving him up to the second bracket!” Before he left the ring, Yami stood over the boy, and said, “As you’d probably put it,  _ nothing personal. Kid.” _

 

“What an embarassing turnout.” Toue announced. “Let’s move on.”

  
Yami checked the bracket later, seeing that Kaiba had defeated someone named Rei, and Aoba came on top when it came to his match against someone named Pico. Even Naruto managed to win his match against some loser named Naegi. All the people that Yami looked forward to facing (but also feared facing) were ahead with him.


	15. Bracket Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami gets to spectate Kaiba's next match.

Bracket two had been posted shortly after the end of the final match. Yami was surprised to see that he had already moved on to bracket three, or the quarterfinals. His opponent had been disqualified from the competition for using performance-enhancing drugs in their previous match. This person was some guy with a massive forehead and  _way_ too much hair for him to probably handle. A lot like Yami's hair, actually, but with the hairline of some balding, middle-aged man. They had trouble hauling him out of the arena.

 

However, Yami had realized this gave him free reign over what happens. He decided to start by trying to find Duke and Tristan, as they were in the crowd somewhere with Solomon. He contacted his Gramps to find out where they were seated, and upon finding his way there, realized that Duke and Tristan were gone. When asked, Solomon said they went out to get chili dogs.

 

Moving back to the outer ring of stands, he looked for a chili dog stand. As he found one, he didn't see them in line, but instead saw them in a less likely place. Walking onward to see if they were elsewhere, he saw an open closet door. At it was a janitor, yelling at someone in the closet. It turned out to be Duke and Tristan, both apologizing before they were booted out. Their pupils dilated when they noticed that Yami saw the whole spiel.

 

"Y-Yami?" Tristan stammered. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He was blushing.

 

"I was looking for your dumb asses," He responded. "You weren't in your seats and I came along at the right time. What were you doing in that closet?" Tristan couldn't respond, so Duke decided to voice what they were doing. "What do you think, Yami?" 

 

Yami knew there wasn't much else to be said, so he turned around and beckoned them to follow him back to the seats. After some conversation, he left a couple matches before Kaiba's next match to watch from the dugouts. Kaiba was matched against Naruto, which was an incredibly one-sided match in the duo's favor. He was watching this match to analyze what Kaiba brought for his strategy.

 

"Alright, moving onward to our next match, after that  _terrible, terrible defeat,_ we have contestant number 4, a tag-team duo! In the left corner, we have Seto  _"Mokuba Slayer"_ Kaiba, and his partner Mokuba, matched against contestant 64 in the right corner--Naruto Uzumaki. Now, let's see what these contestants have to offer, shall we?" Toue announced.

 

Making a surprise appearance, Shinji dashed his way over to Kaiba with a microphone. "S-sir, how do you f-feel about this matchup?" He asked somewhat nervously. Kaiba leaned into the mic, pausing before starting with, "I'm going to make this  _loser_ confess what he's done to me."

 

The crowd made an audible jeering noise, as Toue made his own remark, "Ooh, we have a  _rivalry_ here! Let's see how this one turns out." Upon moving to the other corner, Naruto shouted into the mic, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" before Shinji jerked the unadjusted mic away. "Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started on the count of three!" Toue announced. "Three...two...one...Fight!"

 

Naruto started running straight towards Kaiba, hands behind his back, balls to the wall. Kaiba stood in the same position and summoned Mokuba from under his jacket. He spoke a command, and Mokuba started sprinting straight towards Naruto. He was equipped with rope for restraint, however stood no match for what Naruto had. Naruto came in prepared, turning himself into five different clones and converging onto Mokuba. As they battered the boy, nobody could see anything. 

 

"Incredible!" Toue exclaimed. "Contestant 64 has created several clones of himself to slam that child into oblivion. What will we see next?" After saying this, the clones all fell flat on their backs. Mokuba had leapt into the air somehow and had tied the feet of every single clone together. Holding the rope, the clones flew up with him as he spun the rope around all of them as he hit the ground. Escape seemed inevitable as Kaiba approached and loomed over the ninja boy. 

 

"Oh! Contestant 4 is moving in for the kill!" Toue shouted. Kaiba took off his booty shorts and got ready to raw the boy. As he eliminated every clone, leaving only the real one helpless. He shoved his meaty cock into Naruto's tiny boy pussy as Naruto appeared to mutter something. All of a sudden, a dust cloud covered Kaiba, Mokuba, and Naruto. When it cleared, Kaiba had leapt back from him, as Naruto had turned into a woman. 

 

"What a twist! Contestant 64 has turned into a woman, rendering most win conditions useless!" Exclaimed Toue. "What will this duo respond with?"

 

Kaiba called Mokuba back to him, turning him into one of his new forms. Wielding Mokuba as a club, he slammed it into Naruto's face, knocking him unconscious and bleeding from the nose and lips. "That's what their response is! Blunt trauma to the face!" 

 

Kaiba, now looking down at the stunned Naruto, got ready to raw him. With the help of Mokuba, he double-penetrated Naruto's asshole with the boy. Kaiba, however, took his time. He only edged himself and Mokuba, allowing Naruto to wake up before he finished him off. As he groaned and awakened, Kaiba held him by his half-cut coat. "Now, since I've got you stuck here,  _boy_ , why don't you tell me what you did with my  _fucking card?_ " He asked at an intimate range. 

 

"I...I--I don't know..." Naruto groaned. Kaiba responded by punching him in the face again. "If you don't respond with where it is, I'll kill you right here."

 

The audience gasped. The tournament hadn't had any casualties yet, and even Toue was shocked at this. "We've got some death threats coming out from Contestant 4! Will they be carried out?"

 

Naruto was gasping for breath, coughing up blood at this point. "...No." He said. "I won't ever betray him."

 

Kaiba stood up. "Fine, then." He said, transforming Mokuba into a very complex blade, stabbing Naruto straight through the heart. He died instantly.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our first casualty!" Shouted Toue. "Contestant 4 has won the match!"


	16. Bracket Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami is matched against the seemingly insurmountable.

Bracket three had been posted. Upon it was what Yami really hoped he didn't have to see.

 

Naruto's face on the bracket was crossed out, showing a large "DEAD" over the image in red text. Kaiba, moving forward, was facing Jaden, so Yami really didn't give a fuck. He hated Jaden Yuki. However, his bracket showed that he was facing the one person he hoped he would never have to face: Aoba Seragaki.

 

As he was looking up to the bracket in awe, Aoba had come over and put his arm around Yami's shoulder. "Looks like we're at a face-off," He says calmly. "I can only expect the best from you, Yami."

 

Yami was, needless to say, incredibly nerve-wracked. He had no idea how he was going to switch it up into his matchup, since Aoba knew the whole "Butter Churn" strategy. He knew a few things, but he didn't want to use them unless he really  _had_ to. There was no way he was gonna let Kaiba win, but there was also no way he was going to cheap out his match against Aoba. He really,  _really_ wanted a gratifying match at some point here, and this was his opportunity.

 

Ready for his match, Yami anxiously anticipated the voice of Toue that would start them off. "Here we are, everyone! The first match of the third bracket is about to begin!" The doors to the arena opened, and Yami could make out Aoba at the other side of the stage. He looked like he had a backpack on, and once he was a little closer, realized the backpack contained another contestant.

 

"In the left corner, we've got our  _reigning champion_ , Aoba Seragaki!" Boomed Toue's voice as the audience cheered for him. "And it seems, as usual, he's got his all-mate, Ren, by his side!"

 

 _Fuck._ Yami thought.  _He has another thing I have to worry about._

 

"And in the right corner, we've got...uh..." Toue shuffled through his papers furiously. "Ah, yes. Here we have Yami Yugi, who dominated his first match and breezed through the second bracket due to a disqualification. Well, this shall be an interesting match if I've ever seen one."

 

Yami couldn't see Shinji in his post, which he had just realized now is unnecessarily large. So he thought. "Now, let's introduce everyone to our cheerleader, who's got something  _special_ for the third bracket and onward!" The ground shook, and out from underneath where the cheerleader's area was rose a hulking, purple mecha. "Here we have the son of this competition's administrator, give it up for Shinji Ikari!" The crowd clapped, probably in awe from the fact that a  _mecha had just come out of the ground._  

 

"Now, contestants, are you ready?" Toue exclaimed. Both Yami and Aoba gave the thumbs up to him. "Alright, it's time to wrestle! Three..."

 

Yami could feel his stomach turn. Aoba probably had a racing heart from excitement on the other side too. "Two..."

 

His hands were shaking, but he held a firm grip on his Butter Churn. His other hand was clutching his Millennium Puzzle. "One..."

 

"...Fight!"

 

Yami ran forward, but kept his distance. He wasn't sure what Aoba really wanted to do. He simply watched as Aoba's dog, Ren, became a humanoid form. He appeared menacing, but Yami believed he could face him. He ran forward, Butter Churn in both hands, towards Ren, who he could see now had sharp claws and bore fangs. Ren launched himself forward, which Yami braced himself for by holding out the Butter Churn. Both of Ren's hands clashed with it, throwing out splinters from the force. He then retaliated with a swift blow from the right, hitting the side of Ren's abdomen. 

 

Ren quickly attacked back, seemingly unfazed, slashing Yami's left arm. The injury wasn't too bad, but could hold Yami back. He then brought down his Butter Churn upon Ren's chest, stumbling him to the side. He then attempted to knock the feral human unconscious before he transformed back into a dog, scrambling back to Aoba. No point in hurting what is essentially a black Pomeranian. 

 

"So, Yami," Aoba said. "Here's where it all comes to an end."

 

All of a sudden, Yami felt like he couldn't really win, and he wasn't sure why.

 

"You didn't state  _who_ it was the end for." Yami responded, holding onto his Millennium Puzzle. "It's one-on-one, and I could never underestimate you."

 

"You're not wrong, Yami." Aoba responded. "But I can't let you win that easily. Ren was my solution for preventing my last resort from coming out. Now, you're going to have to experience it."

 

Yami's mind started to collapse. He couldn't hold up his body with his legs anymore and fell to his knees, clutching his Millennium Puzzle. "You...you..."

 

He threw out his hand forward towards Aoba, using the power of his Mind Crush ability.


	17. Mind Fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has ever read this fanfiction (especially if you keep up with it), I have to thank you. I didn't even think absolute, utter garbage like this would even get any sort of attention but this has like 500ish hits for like, my first real fanfiction that I put any effort into. And it's not even good. Thank you.
> 
> We've almost made it, folks.

Yami had realized very suddenly that he was not where he remembered being. This world wasn't a dirt-floored arena with thousands of jeering spectators just irking for blood to be spilled and anal destruction, it was something else...something Yami didn't recognize. It seemed very blue and urban; most houses were modern in design and those that weren't had obvious technological advancements plastered somewhere on them. Across him was Aoba, in a similar state to him. Both of them were standing in the middle of the street, the same distance from each other. 

 

"What the  _hell_ just happened, Aoba?" Yami exclaimed, utterly bewildered. "Where are we?"

 

"This looks like Midorijima," Aoba replied. "This is where I came from. I'm...not sure why, or even how we're here. But my guess is that Scrap didn't work."

 

Yami then asked what Scrap was, and Aoba spent maybe the next three minutes explaining how it works and how he's split into three personalities. Yami tuned a little bit of that out. "I mean, all I remember doing is using my Mind Crush ability at around the same time, which shatters one's heart and requires them to pick up the broken pieces of it." He stated after Aoba's exasperated rant. "So, potentially, we just used very similar powers on each other at the exact same time. And we're probably also stuck in limbo."

 

Aoba, needless to say, was absolutely dumbfounded. "Are you telling me that this is like a dream or something?"

 

"Yes, and no." Yami answered. "We're not actually talking to each other right now, just probably unconscious on the ground as the audience questions whether either of us are fine. You're simultaneously in your own mind, piecing together your broken heart, while I piece together my own broken mind in my own head."

 

"Well, this certainly posed as an  _interesting_ match." Aoba responded. "Now, it's all a matter of what happens now."

 

After two minutes of the pair waiting to be brought back to reality, Aoba started to fizzle out of the imaginary world. "Yami!" He shouted.

 

"What happens now? You're free to do anything you want to my nullified body. What can you do to make this fair?"

 

"I'll think of something!" Aoba shouted back to Yami as he disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the arena, Aoba had woken up. Yami was on the ground, beyond the capability of responding to the surroundings around him. "Well, finally! Something happened, and it seems that Contestant #46 has awoken! What interesting mastery will he surprise us with?"

 

Aoba responded to this announcement with a time-out signal. He ran over to Shinji, now in his EVA unit, who offered him a very large microphone. "Everyone! I need you to bear with me for a minute! Your heads may hurt, but I am simply going to bring you into an alternate reality. It will  _certainly_ be much better than what I could do to an unconscious body, and it  _certainly_ won't hurt you long-term."

 

The audience responded to this with concerned murmurs. "Alright, Seragaki." Toue responded over his intercom. "Scrap everybody into that fake reality. We'll judge what happens there."

 

Aoba used his power on the entire stadium, transporting the entire crowd into Platinum Jail. Yami, having been wandering, was already there.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He shouted. "How the hell did you do that?"

 

"I did it so the match would be fair and interesting." Aoba responded. "Now, give me all you've got!"

 

Yami had realized that in this reality, things were much like a lucid dream. Think a portal, and you can conjure any object or location you want. You aren't weighed down by gravity or limits, and humans have a corporeal sense--unlike that in a dream. His first thought was to conjure up his own Butter Churn, whereas Aoba conjured nothing. Both of them were there, one as vulnerable as the other, staring down each other in preparation. Then, like a fly reacting to an impending smack of a hand, both of them leaped forward. Yami struck with his churn, going for Aoba's right shoulder. The blue-haired boy parried his strike, launching the churn out of his hands and a few feet off to the side.

 

Yami had to think quickly, and conjured another churn. He then used it to deflect the force of a tackle from Aoba, knocking him into a stumble to Yami's left. He then struck back at the twink, aiming for a low sweep of the ankles. Aoba jumped and used the momentum of his jump to fly up to a rafter. He thought of an object to create, and started throwing scrap metal down at Yami. Yami was able to back up far enough to no longer be in range, forcing Aoba to come to him. In the window of time he had to prepare, he conjured a bottle of oil and quickly covered himself. Aoba went for a swift strike towards Yami's abdomen, but was unable to cause any sort of damage, as his blow was weakened from the oil. A poorly angled punch simply would slide off. Yami then elbowed Aoba in the back, knocking him to the ground.

 

He tore off Aoba's booty shorts, but the boy wasn't as vulnerable as he thought. He threw a small, metal cog at Yami's head, distracting him enough to escape from the ground. "This is shaping up to be an incredible match!" Shouted Toue. "I've never seen anything the likes of this, even from Seragaki!" Yami continued to chase and dodge Aoba, using his oiled body to dramatically slide along walls and the floor, as well as bouncing off them. However, his head was unprotected, and when Aoba struck with part of an engine, he was dazed for long enough to be vulnerable. Aoba hurled his body to the ground and removed Yami's own booty shorts. He then had enough control to put it in.

 

"Here we go, folks! We have penetration!" Toue boomed. "Never did I think that Platinum Jail could get  _any worse._ " Aoba was going steady with Yami for a minute, until the real effects of what Aoba's experience had started to take a turn. He petered out, allowing Yami to escape his pinned trap. "I never thought that being sodomized could be so good." Yami said. "You  _are_ a natural bottom at heart, huh?"

 

"That may be true, but I'm closer to cumming than you." Aoba responded, immediately going back at his opponent. Both were completely vulnerable, but Yami was oiled. He could still use his slicked body to his advantage. He kept dodging Aoba's onslaught of scrap and cogs, but couldn't keep up his stamina for too long. Eventually, Aoba had given up and instead summoned a sheet of metal. He then attempted to use it like a massive flyswatter, but to no avail. He then settled on a harpoon, and tried to shoot Yami. He missed.

 

"A harpoon? Really? You've gotta aim that thing better if you really want to use it!" Yami exclaimed.

 

"I did." Aoba responded, pulling back in the harpoon. On its way back, it caught onto Yami's right leg, spearing his skin with the back end of it's head. He stumbled over and fell, now injured. Aoba used this window to continue what he started. "Seragaki is back at it, off ravaging Yami's sensitive ass!" Toue chimed.

 

Yami felt like he was at a loss. He didn't know what to do in this position. His leg was injured, but he managed to break free of the harpoon fairly easily, albeit painful. He wasn't able to get out of Aoba's grasp, but hatched a strategy very quickly. He conjured up not an object, but a two-directional portal. He used it to drop the two of them from the ceiling a few feet away. The portal transported them upside down, causing Yami to fall onto Aoba. Aoba had hit the ground very hard, and Yami decided it was time to turn the tables. He put his own cock into Aoba, who moaned like a schoolgirl. "Oh, it looks like Yami has quickly gained an edge over Aoba!" Exclaimed Toue. "Could this be it?" Aoba was struggling to get up, but eventually managed to break free of Yami's grasp and shoved him off.

 

Yami, now on the defensive again, had to run from Aoba. He was no longer as slick, and had to avoid the flurry of punches and smacks Aoba was throwing. He was caught off guard and got hit in the left cheek by a right hook, falling to the ground. Aoba loomed over him, ready to strike, when Yami picked up the churn he earlier dropped. He swept Aoba's legs with it, and immediately sprung up and shoved his cock back into Aoba.

 

He had finished.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! In an absolutely stunning performance, Yami Yugi moves on to the next round!"


	18. The Quarter-Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've watched two anime in the past three years: Gurren Lagann for the fifth time, and Jojo's. What is a Tokyo Ghoul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who's stuck in this hell, how's it goin, it's ya boi Buttfuck here. I've recently started college, and I had two fucking studio classes and didn't have the time to work on this fic, and when I did I forgot it existed (read: writer's block). Hopefully this was worth it, because now that I've been on break I got to write this shit. Sampler fi

Yami had managed to pull through and claim a victory over Aoba. It was difficult in a world where he might've had an advantage, but it was fair and well-fought. However, Yami's fight was not over--he was going into the quarterfinals of the tournament, and these were some of the best of the best, maybe even better than Aoba.

 

Looking at the bracket, Kaiba had managed to bring himself up to the quarterfinals as well. Yami didn't know half his opponents, but could assume they got completely fucked. He was ready for whatever he was about to face--

 

"Tsukiyama".

 

His next opponent looked like something you got when you crossed a billionaire with a parrot. Neither look threatening, and both are expensive. Other competitors that still hung out in the dugout, disqualified but able to spectate and talk to other contestants, warned that this man had an obsession; a power beyond that which they've seen in the past. Things were about to get bloody, they said. 

 

That being said, Yami decided he was going to err on the side of caution. He didn't want to throw away his lead and let Kaiba win. He  _had_ to win. 

 

When it finally came time to face this Tsukiyama, he was quivering. He'd heard a lot about him that wasn't good news--which is what he wanted to hear. When the large doors to the arena pit opened, across him was a man wearing the usual outfit. However, it looked fucking  _stellar_ on him. He didn't know what it was, but this man looked like a really powerful twink, even though he was burly and tall. "And here we have it folks!" Toue boomed. "The first match of the quarterfinals! Here we have...uh...who?" 

 

Yami felt disgusted. He wasn't some lame person, he was the guy who put on the best show of the tournament. "Oh, we seem to have contestant number 4 in the left. Yami Moto, a contestant who breezed his way here through disqualification matches and lowly opponents. Now, how will he fare against contestant number 13: Tsukiyama Shuu!" Tsukiyama responded to this by waving out to the crowd and blowing kisses. It made Yami a little unsettled. 

 

Yami knew that he stood some sort of a chance, and he did at least have Shinji off on the side, in the mech, rooting for him. Yet, he felt some sense of pure dread come over him. This was the first time he truly felt that he had  _no idea_ what his opponent was going to do. So he stood, ready to fight, but uneasy in his stance. His opponent, however, just looked like he was happy. He looked like he was about to have fun. But both were waiting for the call to start.

 

"...Fight!" Exclaimed Toue.

 

Yami remained still, defensively poised, ready for his opponent to run at him and strike. Yet, he didn't run over. He didn't even walk over. He just slowly paced forward, smiling in a kind of uncanny matter. So Yami defensively walked forward too. The guy seemed like he wanted him to make a move first. So as he walked, he formulated a plan, and waited for his opponent to pull something. He got pretty close, maybe within 15 feet, when his foe started to monologue.

 

"You know, I've been through a lot," Spoke Tsukiyama. "I'm not even sure why I'm here. I've fought people above humans; I've  _killed_ people above humans. I've dealt with things that  _you_ probably couldn't do worse than, but I'm still fighting in a tournament, pummeling other twinks into submission. But...it gets a little boring when you don't have control, you know?"

 

It was at this point that Yami went for a move, whipping out his Butter Churn and striking from the left, which Tsukiyama swiftly blocked. His arm appeared to turn metal or something. However, Yami then quickly kicked Tsukiyama in the side, staggering him. He backed up still, scared to really take him on. In reaction, Tsukiyama laughed as he reached into his own bag and pulled out a mask. "You're a little better than I thought. You might be  _fun._ So let's take the gloves off, shall we?" He put on the mask, which covered half his face and on his right side covered his forehead. His right eye was visible, but his depth of field should've been fucked.

 

His right arm formed a steel-looking ribbon that spiraled around it like an armguard. "Come play with me," Tsukiyama taunted. Yami was hesitant; his actions before were impulsive and he didn't want to really go forward without a larger plan. He skirted around him, defensively positioned still, ready to strike against a man who should put him into the dirt in one swift blow. "Aww, you won't come over here? A shame, I wanted to get to know you. I guess I have to dive in myself!" He shouted, lunging towards Yami. He, reflexively, dodged to the right and saw that the ribbon turned into a blade towards the end--a very  _large_ blade. 

 

 _How the ever loving fuck am I getting around that?_ Yami thought.  _That thing can cut my butter churn in two!_ Tsukiyama very quickly, however, dug his blade out of the dirt and struck again from the left. Yami jumped over the blade and ran forward to strike Tsukiyama, but only ran into his armguard and felt a swift elbow from him. The force of it knocked Yami ten feet to the left, tumbling along the ground like a tumbleweed. He stumbled up onto his feet, holding his butter churn in one hand, despite its weight. He was not able to fight two-handed, if only to preserve the churn. He had one directive, and that was to try to demoralize Tsukiyama.

 

There was no way in hell that Yami could match him unless he was distracted. He ran forward, paying close attention to where his blade was coming from, and saw it dart from the left diagonal. He dodged low, rolling to the left, and sprung off it into a low sweep. This knocked Tsukiyama off his feet, and Yami kicked off his mask while he was down. His eyes appeared black with white pupils, but reverted once the mask was off. He got up on his feet, dumbfounded. "My...my mask!" He shouted, lashing out with a right blow from his blade. Yami jumped back, but still got skimmed by the blade. Tsukiyama giggled, licking off the blood from the tip of the blade. 

 

He started moving faster, as he ran forward at a speed unparalleled by a human. He stabbed with his blade, ultimately missing Yami and striking the ground. He seemed... _feral._ There was no stopping him now other than pummeling him when he misses. So Yami continued to defend himself, waiting for strikes that he could evade. Left swing, jump over and wait for the next one. Downward swing, dodge to the right and sucker punch him in the face. Right swing, dodge low and uppercut. Yami kept a tab on every move he could make and knew how to dodge it. He, however, still looked to his ultimate goal: knocking him out. Eventually, after dodging tens of attacks, managed to knock out Tsukiyama. 

 

This was his opportunity. He was so ready to raw him that he might just cum then and there. And that's exactly what happened: a few long strokes and he was ready. He ended the match as soon as he knocked him out, and heard the cries of the crowd and the slams of the EVA unit as Shinji cheered. "Well, it seems we have an unlikely winner here! Yami will move on to our semifinals!"


	19. The Grappling Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semifinals are barreling ahead, and Yami's match against Kaiba is just about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all. it's the final stretch here. semifinals. im almost finished with this pile of garbage that is a crossover fic and lemme tell ya, it's been a hell of a long time since I've started. I think it was back in like, the end of my junior year of high school and now I'm done with my first year of college. we're almost there boys. if you're some godforsaken heathen who, for whatever reason, follows this fic, I'm really sorry that I am bad at updating, but it's almost done so go read something else, preferably by me. I'm working on "Living Life on the Edge" now that I have watched kill la kill, but we're almost done. heathens.

With semifinals coming up, Yami was reasonably stressed. He was, in fact, up against Seto Kaiba next, which really threw a wrench into his plans. On one hand, it's possible that Kaiba doesn't win, even if he defeated him, but Yami was truly looking forward to stomping Kaiba into the ground at finals. However, Yami knew one thing alone: he had to end this here. He didn't care how well he did in the tournament, or whether or not he'd win: he cared more about the well-being of Mokuba, not because he cared that much about him, but because Mokuba was a fucking child, and a child being sexually assaulted isn't a pretty concept to even a Pharaoh. Regardless, he still ran into Kaiba in the locker rooms.

 

"Hey, Pharaoh," Kaiba jeered, "I see you're up against me, Seto 'Mokuba Slayer' Kaiba, in the semifinal rounds, and I'm sorry for your loss.  _I_ would hate to lose in the semifinals of a tournament."

"Your japes don't work, Kaiba," Yami said, sitting down. "You have to have more weight behind them. They have to be unexpected. Maybe you could be like that during our match, Kaiba." He stood up and walked out of the locker room with swank in his step. Kaiba let out an angry grunt, slamming his fist into a locker behind him.

"Mokuba!" He shouted. Mokuba came out of the shadows, eyes blank and glassy, and kneeled in front of Seto. "You are to obey my every command this battle. You are forbidden from acting on your own. Do you understand?"

 

"No, Master..." Mokuba said, his voice wavering. "I..."

 

Seto leered over Mokuba, his face shrouded in the shadows. "Mokuba." He commanded. "You are to obey my every command this battle, or I will abandon you. I will leave you on the streets to die like a dog. You are forbidden from acting on your own. Do you understand?" Mokuba, frightened, nodded in agreement, through his resisted, pent-up emotions. 

 

The anticipation in the stands was nearly palpable: the semifinals were here, and what everyone wanted to see was a grudge match, which was exactly what they'd get. Nobody wanted to wait any longer; whether it be out of excitement or anxiety. Toue Tatsuo was nearly on the edge of his own seat. "Folks, if you've been feeling what I've been feeling, then I'm sure you're itching to get to semifinals." His voice boomed, "And worry not, because it's about to go underway. In our left corner we have the revered 'Supreme Anal Cockmaster Yami,' ready to take his Butter Churn on to the finals. However, in our right corner, we have our fear-inducing 'Seto 'Mokuba Slayer' Kaiba,' who's just as ready to dethrone his opponent! Without further ado, let's get this underway!"

 

Yami was needlessly anxious about this. He had people in the stands rooting for him, whether it be his grandfather or his friends, or it be Shinji and his cheerleading, or even just from the strangers who wanted him to win...but yet, the anxiety seeped through his veins. Yami wasn't scared of Kaiba. Kaiba wasn't shit. He was scared of Mokuba; he was absolutely terrified of hurting him.  _If I can,_ he thought to himself,  _I'm not attacking Mokuba. I will not kill Mokuba._

 

"Are our contestants ready?" Toue asked, to a response of two thumbs up. "All right, folks! Three...two...one...Go!"

 

Kaiba relinquished Mokuba from under his coat. "Mokuba," He commanded, "Do not leave my side until I command you to." He walked towards Yami slowly, who walked slowly towards him as well. "So, Pharaoh," Kaiba jeered, "You ready to lose?"

 

"No," Yami responded, expanding his duel disk. "I challenge you to a duel."


	20. The True Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MADE IT BOYS: NEARLY 2 YEARS OF PROCRASTINATION FLOWED ENDLESSLY INT-

"You can't be serious." Kaiba joked. 

 

"Oh, but I am," Yami responded coldly. "If you won't duel me here, I'll just end this match the hard way. If you do, I'll give you a fair match."

 

Kaiba laughed. "You seriously think that I,  _Seto Kaiba,_ would bother dueling  _you_ _?_ Are you out of your mind? Pathetic. I decline your challenge." Yami responded with a subtle "Hmph." as he activated the dueling apparatus. Kaiba, confused, lashed out again: "What the hell, Yugi? You're seriously resorting to cheap tactics at this point?"

 

"I told you that declining would end this match the hard way, Kaiba," Yami boomed, drawing a card off his deck. "Now fight me! Show me what you've got!"

 

"Mokuba, now! Strike Yami as hard as you can, no matter what cost!" Kaiba commanded as Mokuba swiftly dashed towards Yami. Yami, reacting quickly, summoned the card he drew: Kurbioh, which for the first time ever was the most useful thing that Yami could draw. Mokuba then struck Yami in the side of the head with his leg, not budging whatsoever, as his Kuriboh was destroyed. 

 

"Fool." Yami muttered, grabbing Mokuba's leg and pile driving him into the floor. "Wake up, Mokuba. That's not going to work."

 

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted. "If you fail me, you won't survive after this match!" Mokuba returned to his standing state, ready to strike at Yami again. Yami drew another card, this time a trap card, placing it on his duel disk. Mokuba then lurched forward and tried to throw his entire weight into Yami's legs. Yami jumped over Mokuba's tiny body as his trap card activated: Magical Hats. Mokuba lost track of Yami as he hurdled around in one of four spinning hats. He then appeared out of one behind Mokuba and kneed him in the back, knocking him onto the ground again.

 

Kaiba groaned. "Mokuba, you're failing me!" He screamed. "If you can't even touch Yami, you can't win me this match!"

 

"You can't win, Mokuba. You shouldn't even  _want_ to win." Yami muttered. Mokuba stood back up, trembling under his own pressure. Mokuba then attacked Yami again, this time before Yami could draw a card. He had to take Mokuba's force on his own, and took a wide stance as Mokuba kicked him again from his left side, blocking it with his forearm, moving into a full palm slam into the ground, leaving Mokuba lying in the dirt. "You weren't even commanded that time. Is something going on here, Mokuba? Was that a bit of autonomy I just saw?"

 

He very slowly stood up. "Yes...master..." He slowly mumbled. 

 

"Mokuba! What the hell are you doing? Attack him!" Kaiba yelled.

 

"It's too late, Kaiba," Yami boomed. "He's not listening to you willfully anymore. Mokuba. Listen to me. Survive this match, and I'll see to it that Kaiba harms you no further."

 

"Yes...master..." He repeated. Yami sighed, pointing him over to attack Kaiba. Mokuba sprinted forward, all his fury ready to take down Kaiba.  _This is the trick I really needed up my sleeve._ Yami thought, as Mokuba ran into Kaiba, knocking him over.

 

"Mo--kuba..." He gasped. "You...y-you...you TRAITOR!" He screamed, grabbing Mokuba by the leg and forcing him into the Mokuba Lance form. He then laughed long and hard. "What was that, Yugi? You really thought you could mess with how I've made Mokuba? He was made for  _me,_ and you're going to die for it."

 

He drew a card. "Come at me, Kaiba. I won't bite." Kaiba yelled a ferocious cry, charging at Yugi with his Mokuba Lance, ready to impale Yami's heart, and ultimately failed as Yami played his magic card: Swords of Revealing Light. This identified Mokuba's true form, and as he drew another card, summoning his Dark Magician immediately. "Now, Dark Magician," He yelled. "Entrap Mokuba on the wall!" Dark Magician obeyed, sending Mokuba flying towards the wall and locking him there. 

 

"Kaiba," Yami boomed. "You're a scourge on this tournament. You've manipulated a  _child_ into fighting for you, and you've manipulated that same child into committing murder. You're a dirty fighter, and I won't allow myself to lose to you when you've stooped this low. So, Kaiba, fight me. You have one chance to prove yourself here. You have one goal in mind and I stand in the way."

 

"You expect to lose?" Kaiba asked. "So be it." He hurdled towards Yami, with nothing to brandish, bare fists ready to run into his skin. Yami prepared himself as Kaiba tackled him full on, managing to push Yami back but not enough to knock him over. Yami then pulled out his Butter Churn while Kaiba recovered and swung, missing and allowing Kaiba to strike Yami in the face. Yami then swung from the right, hitting Kaiba hard enough to stagger him. Yami tried to strike from above, but failed, as Kaiba had enough time to dodge, following up with a left hook to the side, following through to a low sweep to bring Yami off his feet. 

 

Kaiba then ripped apart Yami's shorts. Yami, however, managed to recover, leaping back away from Kaiba. "This is getting interesting, Kaiba," He gasped, as Kaiba went in for a low jab. He dodged, elbowing Kaiba from above the head into the ground. Yami kicked him in the side once before he rolled away, jumping onto his feet and slamming his fist back into Yami's chin. Yami was back on the ground, and Kaiba pinned him down. 

 

"Checkmate, Yugi." He said.

 

As he rawed Yami's tight, twink asshole, Yami was laughing the whole way, Kaiba frustrated and victorious in his own mind. "You...fool..." Yami gasped.

 

"What was that?" Kaiba said through heavy breaths, "Who's the one losing here again?"

 

Yami chuckled. "You. You've lost this tournament, Kaiba. You've lost your brother, and you've lost your dignity. And soon enough, you won't even make it past finals. So make this quick. Asshole."

 

Kaiba then threw all his weight into his hips and finished Yami off. 

 

"There it is, folks! There's confirmation! Seto Kaiba moves on to the final match!" Toue, bewildered, shouted.


	21. Broken Collusion; Heartfelt Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba doesn't stand a chance against his final competitor. You thought it was a joke before.

Mokuba Broken was no more; he had regained his free will, his autonomy, and his spirit was restored. He was a proper human being, minus the trauma, which he half forgot. However, one thing was certain: Kaiba "Mokuba Slayer" Kaiba (ft. Mokuba) was no more, either. Mokuba had willfully decided to stop fighting with Kaiba after his fight with Yami. The Pharaoh's goal had been achieved; he returned Kaiba's deck, left to the stands, and watched down upon the other semifinal match with Mokuba by his side, along with his grandfather and two brothers in arms, with Aoba also sitting next to him. 

 

The second semifinals was a rather interesting match, and Yami was enthralled by it. Never had he seen such a gracious, powerful competitor, and he'd seen Aoba and defeated him. By the end, he was glad that he was eliminated at semifinals, if only not to fight the worst competitor in the ring. Between semifinals and finals, he went out to find Shinji, who he found in a cheerleader-themed plugsuit down by the entrance to his dugout. 

 

"Hey, Yami," Shinji said, waving. "Sorry you lost your semifinal match."

 

Yami sighed. "It's fine," He stated. "Mokuba's in better hands now. That's all I wanted by the time I was face to face with Kaiba. And hey, at least Kaiba won't win now. Silver linings, huh?"

 

"He won't win? How can you be so sure?" Shinji asked.

 

"Well, for one, he's down his most important component," Yami explained, "and two, he doesn't stand a goddamn chance against his opponent for finals."

 

Shinji chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you got something good out of this. I'm still stuck cheerleading for one last match, and I'm getting real sick of sitting in amniotic fluid for hours on end. This plugsuit gets uncomfortable real quick."

 

"Well, good luck, Shinji," Yami said, turning around. "As for another silver lining, at least people are rooting for you along the way, even if you're not a competitor." Yami returned to his seat, bringing back refreshments for his fellows. "How are you doing, Mokuba?" He asked, concerned for the boy.

 

"Better, sir--I mean, Yami," Mokuba stammered. Yami laughed in response.

 

"It's alright, Mokuba," He reassured, "You'll adjust back to normal life eventually. For now, do you want to watch your brother lose?"

 

"Yes," He stated firmly.

 

Yami nodded back with a smile as the prelude to finals boomed, a musical choir and band of hard, brassy noise giving the fanfare for what might've been the greatest squash match in this tournament's history. "Folks, this is it!" Toue boomed, to the applause of the crowd. "We've made it to finals, and boy, was it certainly an experience! Lets get down to brass tacks: you all want this match, I know you all want this match, and I want this match. So let's get this over with! In the left corner, we have our newly renamed, 'Seto Kaiba!'" Following this, Kaiba walked into the dirt ring as half the audience booed his entry, much to Kaiba's dismay. "And in our right corner, we have our legendary competitor who came out of nowhere and swept this competition, it's Keanu Reeves!"

 

From the other side of the ring walked out the man himself, Keanu Reeves. Donning a leather coat and shades, he strutted his stuff out onto the dirt below, with the crowd going wild to his entrance. There was an air of mystery to him, as if there was more going on to him than you could see with your own primitive, human eyes. Kaiba felt incredibly concerned just even looking at his shades. Yami smiled when he saw Keanu walk into the ring. 

 

"Alright folks, here we go! Who's ready?" Toue shouted, to the crowd's reaction of intense cheers and Shinji striking a pose. "Alright, then! On the count of three! Three...two...one...go!"

 

Keanu stood still. Kaiba stood still. One was composed, and the other was terrified. "Alright, loser," Kaiba shouted. "You've got three seconds to drop whatever trick you've got up your sleeve and fight fairly, or I'll end this for you the hard way. Three..." Kaiba couldn't finish his statement, as Keanu was right behind him, kneeing him in the back.

 

"You're one to talk," Keanu muttered. "Last I recalled, you had a trick up your sleeve yourself. What happened to it?'

 

Kaiba spat at him, ultimately missing his target. "It abandoned me."

 

Keanu stepped on Kaiba's face. "It abandoned you? Why?"

 

"Be--because i-it..." He spat through gritted teeth and Keanu's boot, interrupted by a kick to the head. 

 

"You're the loser here, Kaiba," Keanu said, grabbing him by the collar and pile driving him into the ground. Kaiba gasped, the wind knocked out of him, as he collapsed onto the ground. The crowd was cheering for Keanu. Even Toue was amping up the crowd's excitement for him. "You're pathetic."

 

Keanu waited for Kaiba to get up. He managed to stagger his way onto his feeble legs, to which he muttered, "I don't like people who trash talk me," as he attempted to punch Keanu. To his surprise, Keanu had disappeared, reappearing from the left of him to slam his full body weight into Kaiba's side. Kaiba fell limp onto the ground as Keanu chuckled. "Again, you're one to talk," He muttered.

 

Kaiba got on his feet again, only because Keanu was letting him, and attempted to repeatedly punch Keanu. He didn't even leave existence to dodge, instead just avoiding his jabs normally. He then entered the matrix again, reappearing over Kaiba's head. He then fell into Kaiba's shoulders with his body weight and the force of gravity, knocking him into the ground hard and fast. He was stone cold; unconscious. Keanu then ripped apart Kaiba's shorts and slammed his dick into him, taking a good several minutes to edge himself. Eventually, to the crowd's chant and to Shinji's cheerleading, he finished.

 

"Folks, you have it! Kaiba was absolutely  _demolished_ by our final victor, Keanu Reeves!" The crowd roared as Keanu waved his arms in triumph.

 

* * *

 

 

After the match, Yami and Mokuba found Kaiba, huddled in a corner, in his normal attire. His coat clipped through the floor. "Oh, it's you." He mumbled, noticing Yami. "For a second, I thought you were here to scold me or something. But I bet it's worse than that. I bet you're here for revenge, for divine retribution or something, or you want to Mind Crush me. Do it, Pharaoh. End my misery."

 

"Actually, Kaiba," The Pharaoh boomed. "I have nothing left to say to you that I haven't said before. I never want to see you again. I'm here because your little brother has one last thing to say before CPS takes him from your care." He gestured to Mokuba, who stepped forward and cleared his throat.

 

"Fuck you, Kaiba." He said in his squeaky voice, turning with Yami to leave. Kaiba felt devastated, sorry for what he'd done, for what he'd resorted to. He'd beaten Yami, but it was a pyrrhic victory. He couldn't change what was done or what was happening, but he sure could feel bad about it. He was left to wallow in his squalor, depressed for the rest of his days without his brother.

 

Mokuba had been repurposed. He was to live with the Moto family, to be raised as a normal child would, under the care of people who knew better than to mistreat him. He would be liberated; he'd be free under their household, able to live as he pleased. 

 

Tristan Taylor moved into Duke Devlin's Game Shop, with his favorite location being the closet. It was a metaphor.

 

Aoba continued to frequent the 4Kids Bar, which Yami would come to in order to visit him. He opened a mentor service for the National Competition along with Yami, for they were content with never competing in one again.

 

Naruto was six feet under. As per expectations.

 

Shinji was now paid to cheerlead for the National Competition, as he was no longer 14 and was under legal age to be paid for his services.

 

Keanu Reeves returned to the matrix with his trophy, prize money, and pride. He was never heard from again in this world.

 

Maxamillion Pegasus never offered anything to Yami, but was down a couple million dollars afterward, in exchange for several new clients.

 

Yami Yugi, Pharaoh Atem, Yugi Moto, by any other name, a true hero. He was respected by avid NatComp fans for his deeds, and while he had no prize money, his settlement from Pegasus was enough to keep him, Solomon, and Mokuba sitting pretty for years.

 

Seto Kaiba was arrested for counts of child abuse, statutory rape, sexual assault, sexual abuse, assault and battery, and all-around degeneracy, landing himself 40 years in the slammer. He was visited by nobody except his father once, only to hear that his father was disappointed and nothing else. He died of gonorrhea six years later.

 

The National Competition continued every year in full force, with high personalities competing from the popularity of the last year's competition. The new NatComp felt more like televised wrestling than a gladiator duel, and the death counts every year went lower and lower. Toue Tatsuo became infinitely more famous by the year, and Gendo Ikari was meteorically rising in his net worth. Yami, however, attended every year. He may have lost at semifinals the one time he competed in this competition, but he always came with his Butter Churn, inevitably being noticed by crowd-goers. Though he may have been a loser, he was content knowing that he could rest, because despite that, Kaiba was the biggest loser around.


End file.
